Home Alone
by sparklespepper
Summary: Animated: What happen if you leave an unsupervised Bumblebee, all alone in the base, for a few weeks without supervision, with nothing but his two bare hands?


**Title: **Home Alone

**Summary:** What happen if you leave an unsupervised Bumblebee, all alone in the base, for a few weeks without supervision, with nothing but his two bare hands? Animated

**Rated:** K+

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in Detroit, the sun was shining and wind was blowing and everything was peaceful...and boring. At least for the youngest member of the autobots. It was so boring not even video games can ease his thirst for excitment.<p>

"Ah, I'm so bored." said Bumblebee as he sat back on the coach.

"If you're bore why don't you go on partol with Sari. I'm sure she's not doing any thing." said Optimus

Bee signed "Fine, there's nothing to do here anyways." He transform and headed out into the city.

"This day just can't get any better." said Prowl as he continue his meditation.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee raced though the city at break neck speed. After an hour of driving around he still didn't couldn't think of anything to do. He thought that maybe Sari could play with him. It didn't take him long to get there. He transform to his robot mode and enter the tower. Sari was already there and was glad to see.<p>

"Hey Bumblebee." said Sari

"Hey Sari, you want to go on partol with me I'm not doing anything." said Bee

"Sure, but frist I got to do somethings. Mind leaning me a hand."

"Alright." he said as he follow Sari. At the same time the elite gaurds were just about to arrive at the base.

Everybody at the base were doing their own thing when they heard what sounds like a ship landing. The Autobot came outside to see the elite guard ship right in front of their base. The ship's ramp began to descend revealing Sentinal Prime, Jazz, Jetfire and Jetstorm.

"Sentinal, what's going on?" said Optimus. Sentinal just push him toward the still running ship.

"Something about returning back to Cybertron for a while. I don't know much about the details all I know is to get you and your team there." said Sentinal as he and his team push Optimus and his team towards the ship.

It didn't take long before everyone was inside of the ship and they were on their way back to cybertron. Unaware that they had just left one of their own teammates behind.

Bumblebee was now heading back to the base after his time with Sari. He wasn't that exciting but it did keep him busy and now he was tired. He commed the base realizing he was coming home late but there wasn't any response. When he got back, he didn't see any one there. Figuring they were out on partol or something he went to the rec room and turn on the tv.

* * *

><p>"Why in the pits are we here," yelled Ratchet, not liking the fact that he had been ragged inside of the ship. They were on their way to cybertron now and there was no turning back.<p>

"Like S.P. said they want you back on cybertron for a while for a visit and report." said Jazz

"Then how come you didn't call us before time?" asked Prowl

"Well you weren't going to be gone long so we thought we just pick you up and go."

"And what give you that idea?" asked Bulkhead

"That be Sentinal's idea" said Jetstorm

"Yes, he though of idea" said Jetfire

Optimus growl then signed. "Alright there's nothing we can do now so I suggest we all get some rest."

Everybody signed then nodded.

"Okay then, come on we'll show you guys to your rooms." said Jazz as he and the jettwins leads them towards their quarters. Just when everyone was settle in for the trip and were about to fall into recharge, they all came busting out of their rooms screaming the same thing.

**"PRIMUS, WE FORGOT ABOUT BUMBLEBEE!"**

* * *

><p><strong>'<em><strong>We're practically giving them away!' <strong>_**The large flat screen TV could be heard through out the plant. _**'So come on down to Pete's RVs! Where Bigger is Better!' **_It was the dead of night and on the coach in the rec room was a fast asleep Bumblebee.

The bot fell asleep with the tv on. It wasn't loud but it was loud enough to block off the beeping from the monitor about an incoming call.

/

"(Sign) He's not picking up," said Prime as he end the call. He turn back to the others. "We should go back and get him."

"I'm sure the bumbler will be fine. We don't need to bring everyone and you'll only be gone for a few solar cycles." said Sentinal. He didn't want to waste time going back. They looked at him with a unbelivable look.

"You're suggesting that we leave Bumblebee unsupervise for a few solar cycles?" said Prowl, knowing full well what a bad idea that was.

"The kid's probably injured right now knowing those stunts of his," said Ratchet, remembering all the times he had to repair the yellow glitch after he pull some stunts.

"Ah come on." said Jazz. "I'm sure Bumblebee's fine."

The earthbound autobots looked at each other then signed. They can't do anything but hope that Bumblebee doesn't do anything stupid while they were gone.

* * *

><p>When the building would be thoroughly flooded with daylight when the sun rose to greet them, it was natural. The bright light of the sun gently tugged at Bumblebee's dim optics now. Being a slightly more laid back bot - or lazy, as Optimus Prime would put it -, he refused to greet the day. In fact, he woke from recharge only to cover his optics with an arm.<p>

Still, the light was being persistent. Bumblebee onlined his optics with a grumble, a little groggy. He was always slow in the morning, until he got his morning ration of mid-grade energon. Even only partially awake, he quickly noticed that he wasn't in his room, but on the coach.

Mostly Bulkhead or Optimus will find him and place him in his own berth, but sometimes he'll find himself waking up on the coach, so it wasn't a big surprise. Slowly, the young bot staggered off the coach and stretching his tired servos. Sluggishly, he left the room and headed toward the place where they kept the oil and energon, the kitchen as humans call it.

He pay little attention to the lack of activity around the base and made way to the 'kitchen'. Once he got a cube of mid-grade he headed back to the rec room and started flipping channels on the tv. Believe it or not, he stopped by the news to see how the weather was going to be today. There was going to be a big rain cloud today and it was probably going to rain all day.

After a few minutes of watching tv, he decided to go hang with Sari while it rains. He pack his game sytem, his games, movies, and his musicplayer and headed out the door.

"I'll be back later guys. I'm going to gang out with Sari while it rains call me if you need anything." he yelled as he transform and drove off. The second he drove off the monitor started beeping again.

/

"Anything?" said Bulkhead, who was worry about his little buddy.

"No." said Optimus as he ended the call.

"Well you can try again once we get to Cybertron. We're almost there and the communication there is better." said Jazz

"Besides I just got word from Ultra Magnus. Your visit's going to be a little longer than he thought so he send in a team as a temporary replacement for your team. The little bumbler can help them feel like home." said Sentinal

The others relax. Feeling relief that Bumblebee will have some bot to watch him. They just hope that they will get there soon.

/

Eariler

"Rodimus Prime?"

The red mech turn to see the bot calling his name. "Yes, Longarm Prime."

"Ultra Magnus have order for you and your team." said Longarm. "He wants you and your team on a mission." He handed him a data pad. Rodimus took in and looked it over.

"Thank you Longarm. We'll leave as soon as we can." said Rodimus before he turn and left.

Longarm stand there and smirk. He had just given the Prime a false mission so he now he had to communicate with Lord Megatron to inform him that the autobots will not on earth for a while.

* * *

><p>Sari was in her room looking at the window. There was some dark cloud coming from the distance and the news say that it was probably going to rain for a while.<p>

"Miss Sudmac?" said the intercom. "The yellow autobot is here to see you."

"Thanks." she said as she headed towards the enterance. When she got there she saw Bumblebee with his arms cross tapping his foot.

"Hey Bumblebee" she greeted. "What's up?"

"Hey Sari." said Bee "I thought I just thought I'll gang out here while it rains. There not much to do back that the base."

"Cool but you'll probably going to have stay here for some time. The news said that it was going to rain for a few days."

"Sounds okay to me. I just call the others that I'm staying with you." said Bee

"Great. I'll go tell my dad and see if we got any oil for ya" she said as they headed off.

* * *

><p>"Everybody, we will be docking on cybertron in 5 cycles" said Sentinal over the intercon.<p>

"Great then we can check on Bumblebee" said Optimus

"I'm sure the replacements are with him as we speak." said Jazz.

/

"What?" said Bee disappointed.

"What's wrong?" said Sari

"I lose" repiled Bee "And I was this close to completing the level.

"Ah, I sure you'll get it next time. Here I'll help you" she said as she took a controller and started the game over.

It had already started raining hard outside so all they can do how is play some video games and watch tv.

"You think the others are okay?" asked Sari

"Yeah, I'm sure they're fine. If they needed me they'll comm me." said Bee as he focus into the game.

* * *

><p>Longarm Prime aka Shockwave was heading towards the communication room to inform Lord Megatron that the autobot are on cybertron. He couldn't stay long so he'll have to send a message.<p>

_My lord I sent you this message to inform you that the autobots are heading back to cybertron making this the pefect opportunity to do what ever you want without inference._

After sending it he went back to spying on the autobots, unknowing to him the communication monitor was on a bit of a friz due to the upcoming storm on earth.

/

Blitzwing was casully walking by when the monitor started beeping. He went to it and open the message.

_My lord I have sent you a message to inform you that the autobots... on cybertron... perfect op... what ever... interference._

End of the message

"Blitzwing what was that?" said Megatron who was walking in.

"Just a message from Shockwave saying something about the autobots perfect op...tions, I think, and whatever interference." said Icy.

"Okay." said Megatron "Continue on what ever you were doing while I think about that."

"Yes, my lord."

/

"Home sweet home" said Ratchet as he and the team walked out of the ship.

"Just in time too. There's a storm coming in and I heard it's going to be a big one" said Jazz

They walked into the building and meet up with Ultra Magnus.

"Ultra Magnus sir" said Optimus as he and his team salut him.

"Optimus Prime welcome back. I'm sure the trip here was comfortable."

"Yes it was. Thank you" said Optimus.

"Alright then. Let's get you and your team into your quarters. Tomarrow you can start on your report."

The autobot commander lead them to their quarters before he left Optimus called out.

"If I may sir, call I use your communicate systems."

"For what Optimus?"

"One of our teammate, Bumblebee, was... accidentally left behind. I will like to see how he is doing."

"Ah, I thought there was five of you. Permission granted. I would like to check on Rodimus Prime as well."

"Thank you sir"

* * *

><p>Megatron was thinking about the message Shockwave sent for a while. He try to communicate with him but the storm is interfering. All he know is the autobots are up to something so we was going to have to keep a low profile for a while.<p>

/

Bumblebee and Sari were playing Monoply with Sari's dad after the lights went out. It has been raining for a few day almost non-stop and it was going to be like that for a few more days. Video games were boring now, TV had nothing on, all they can do now is play board games.

"So Bumblebee, have you check on the others?" asked the professor.

"I try to comm link them but the storm is interfering. So I left a message saying that everythings fine." said Bee

"That's good. There's not much activity going on for a well so it's good to have a break from things."

"Yeah but it gets boring. And we still have to fix up the base so."

"Maybe I can help you with that. I can come by and help you fix it up."

"That'll be great. I'll help you as soon as the rain stops." said Sari

* * *

><p>The team had just finish their report and where now wondering arounding enjoying themselves. They couldn't get through to earth because of the storm so they will try again later.<p>

"You think Bumblebee's okay?" asked Bulkhead

"I'm sure the kid's fine. He has some new friends to play with." said Ratchet

"I just hope he doesn't do anything he's wasn't allow to do" said Optimus.

"Knowing him, he probably will" said Prowl.

* * *

><p>After a few more days of rain, it finally cleared.<p>

"Finally! Now I can stetch my wheels" said Bee

"Come on Bumblebee. You said you'll help pack," said Sari who was carry a box.

"Ah, fine." said Bee. They were bring thing needed to fix up the base.

"Alright I think that's enough things for today" said Sumdac

"Great, let's go" said Bee eager to get on the road.

"Okay but be careful the road is still wet." said Sari as she and her dad hop inside of the bot.

"Sari please. Careful, is my middle name." said Bee as he drove off.

"Really, I thought it was fast?"

* * *

><p>Optimus was bored. There wasn't anything for him to do. There was an acid storm going on for a few days and communication is having a bit of a problem, plus the ships have been off limit until further notice.<p>

"I hope Bumblebee's having a great time" he said as he look out his window

/

Bumblebee is not having a great time. He shouldn't figure out which damn thing would go with which other damn thing. When he got back to base the monitor beeped about a message from Optimus. The message was scabble but he got the part that the rest of the team were gone for a while. Where? He didn't know. So, he, Sari and the professor have to fix up the base themselves.

"There." said Bee as he step back from putting in the new lights.

"That's great Bee" said Sari.

"Hope the way it fits in there, perfect." said Bee "So what did you want be to do with this wires?"

Sari looked and saw him holding the wires for the lights. "Those wire were suppose to go with the lights." explained Sari.

Bumblebee looked at the wires then at the lights then at the wires again. "Ooooh."

Sari shock her head. "Nice going, Bob the bulider."

* * *

><p>"Everybody ready?" asked Optimus to his team. The storm lasted for about a week and they now can return back to earth.<p>

"Yup" said Bulkhead. He wanted to see his little buddy again. Everybody esle nodded.

While walking down the hall to the docks, Team Rodimus had return back from their 'mission'.

"Hey Roddy. What are you doing here?" asked Jazz.

"My team and I just return back from our mission." said Rodimus Prime.

"But weren't you suppose to be on earth?" When he said that Team Optimus started listening.

"Our mission was never involve earth." said Rodimus. Fear and worry was slowly making their way up Team Optimus's processor.

"So, you're saying that you never went to earth?" said Optimus.

"And we left a unsupervise Bumblebee all alone for a few weeks with no supervise with nothing but his bare hands?" said Prowl.

"Uhmm...yes."

Silence.

More Silence.

Even more Silence.

"Scrap!" yelled Ratchet before he and the rest of the team made a mad dash to the ship.

"Oh, boy." signed Jazz before he followed them.

* * *

><p>Well it took a few days but they finally were able to fix up the base, at least fix it up better than how it looked last time.<p>

"Good Job team" said the professor.

"Yeah the place looks great" said Sari

"How about we go and celebrate with some ice cream?"

"Yes let's go. Come on Bumblebee"

"Alright" Bee said as he transform and allowed them in. "But if any of that stuff falls no more eating inside of me."

* * *

><p>Sentinal was uncomfortably steering the ship back to earth. He can feel the glares he's getting right, from both Optimus and Ratchet.<p>

Both Optimus and Ratchet were standing right behind Sentinal, throwing hate glares that him for leaving thier youngest member alone while hating themselves for forgeting him. He had left an hour before the elites come, how can they forget him? I mean he's loud and bright yellow, how the hell did you forget someone like him? Anyways, Optimus blames himself if anything bad happens to him.

Knowing him, he's probably still fight against the decepticons even when he's out match. Lets just hope they didn't capture him. Prime shivered at the thought of what they could possibly do to Bumblebee if they captured him. He's still a youngling and he'd never be able to live with himself if Bumblebee was possibly…

The young leader shook his head. No, don't think about things like that. Bumblebee is a great fighter. He can handle herself, even against a couple of decepticons. But still he can't help but worry.

Ratchet was thinking the same thing. He just hope the youngling was still online. Any damages he can fix but he can't bring a body back to live. If he can he'll be seeing a lot of old friends. But for now, all he can do now is send hate glares that the slagger who made them leave him.

Both Bulkhead and Prowl were watching the two throwing glares that the prime with worry in the professors. Worry was written all over Bulkhead's faceplates while you can barely see it on Prowl. But you can see it in his optics.

"We are 5 cycles away from earth" said Jetstorm.

"We should be in atmosphere soon." said Jetfire

"Great." said Sentinal

* * *

><p>After getting some ice cream and dropping off the professor, Sari and Bumblebee return back to base to play some video games.<p>

"Hey Bumblebee where are the others?" asked Sari. She haven't seen them in a while and they didn't return back to base when they were fixing it up.

"I don't know" said Bee. He was in the zone with this game.

"You think they're okay?" said Sari. She was worry they might of been caughted.

"I'm sure they're fine." said Bee, not really paying attention.

"Bumblebee this is serious. When was the last time you saw them?"

Bee pause the game to think for a minute. "I think the day before that storm."

"Bumblebee that was like two weeks ago."

"Okay, that is a long time. But Prime left a message saying that they were gone for a while. He didn't say how long." Bee was a little worry but he was really sure that they were okay. "I promise Sari if the guys don't come back soon, we go look for them."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay then." They continue on with the game, but guilt was slowly riding up in Bumblebee's processor. If something did happen to the team, he'll blame himself for not realizing it sooner.

* * *

><p>The team were now how waiting for the rack to descend. Once it did Bulkhead was the first one out of there and inside of the base looking for his little buddy, who was heading outside when he heard the ship landing.<p>

"Bumblebee!" Bulkhead called out in delight, practically leaping at the small yellow mech and lifting him in a tight hug. "I was so worried, little buddy!"

They others came in after him and notice what Bulkhead didn't. The base. Their mouths open with awe. The base looked better than the last time they saw it. The walls had been covered with a coat of whitewash, the floor had obviously been washed and waxed judging by the way it shone. The ceiling tiles had also been replaced, though you wouldn't think so to look at it from outside, with some new lighting and the room looked very spacious.

"Ack..!" Bumblebee flailed. "Intakes.. Can't..!"

"Oh!" The large green mech dropped his friend. "Sorry."

"Kid, are you alright?" said Ratchet as he scan the bot.

"Yeah...I'm fine." replied Bee

"Guys you're back!" yelled Sari. "Where were you guys? We were worried about you."

"Well we were worry about Bumblebee." said Bulkhead

"Why would you be worry about me?" asked Bee

Before they can replied Jazz walked in saying, "Man, this place look great. We should leave you for a few weeks more often, Bee."

"Yeah wait? What?"

"We came by about two weeks ago and picked up your crew and return to cybertron." explain Jazz

"So you guys went back home for two weeks with me" said Bee

"Yes. We left you messages didn't you answer them?" said Prowl

"No!"

"Why not?" said Prime

"Because you're the one that answers them." said Bee.

"So Bumblebee been alone on earth for two weeks, and could of done anything he wanted?" said Sari, laughing a little bit.

"Yes." said Ratchet, not believe that the youngling didn't know he was alone.

"Well I be damn." said Bee

"Well look at that the yellow bumbler okay." said Sentinal, looking around. "Looks like he did some work around here too."

"Base look very nice don't you agree brother." said Jetfire

"Yes very nice." said Jetstorm

"You guys like it. My dad came by and helped us fix it up." said Sari

"Well give your dad our thanks." said Prime

"And thank you little buddy. It must of been some hard work." said Bulkhead

"Yeah sure, whatever." said Bee

"Hey it looks like you have a loose wire here." said Sentinal. "Here I'll fix it."

"Wait, who did the wires?" asked Prowl

"I did." said Bee with a smile on his face. Everybody's optics widen. Bumblebee was horrible with wires.

"No wait..." They try to warn him but it was too late. Sentinal got shock and the lights went out.

"Nice job, Handy Manny."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's it.**

**A/N/N: I start the first day of school tomorrow. Why? I don't know but I do.**


End file.
